


Don't Worry

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Date Night, F/M, Implied Relationship, M/M, fluff?, spooky surroundings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 12:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Date night in an abandoned haunted house.





	Don't Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, Zsasz would like dates like this. another drabble thingy for my Spoopy Bingo

This was not your idea of a fun date night, wandering through a dark, creepy, and creaky house. Victor was having a blast, of course, much to your dismay. 

"Hey, let's make it more of a challenge." Oh, this did not bode well…

"I am fine with our current challenge level, thank you."

"Let's split up, it'll be fun." 

"Let's not." Clearly, Victor has forgotten horror movie logic, when you split up people die quicker.

"Why not?" 

"You don't split the party up, Victor." It's common sense as well, you wanted to fuss at him.

"Don't worry, sweetness," He whispered softly into your ear, "There's only one homicidal maniac in this place and he shares a bed with you." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it consider leaving a kudos.  
A comment lets me know you enjoyed it as well.  
And if you didn't like it, that's fine, I wish you a fruitful search for fics that are more your speed.


End file.
